Car l'amour ne se refuse pas
by Maluna
Summary: Car je suis un cerf et elle est ma biche. Car tu es un sang-pur et que je suis une née-moldue.
1. Un cerf et une biche

_Bonjour tout le monde,si vous avez lut Car l'amour ne se contrôle pas,cette fiction est dans le même genre. Je la dédie à Assilia,Jilly oblige :-P,_

 _J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire._

 _Maluna..._

* * *

Elle est jolie, tellement jolie.

J'aimerais tant qu'elle me tombe dans les bras, ils n'attendent qu'elle d'ailleurs. J'ai tout pour moi après tout: le charme, l'humour, la richesse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut bien désirer de plus.

Elle est jolie, tellement jolie.

D'accord, au début ce n'était qu'un jeu. Elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Peut-être un peu plus belle que la moyenne, plus intelligente aussi, mais tellement coincée.

Le chasseur s'est pris dans son propre piège.

L'avoir était mon but. Un défi. Défi stupide qui mettait en jeu ses sentiments. C'est vite devenu une obsession. Je suis fasciné par elle, je n'attends que son regard, que ses magnifiques yeux émeraude se posent sur moi. Je la harcèle, mais que voulez-vous, je l'aime.

Elle me dit que je suis arrogant, que je suis imbu de moi-même. Mais est-ce vraiment ma faute si je suis populaire ? D'accord, peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que j'exagère légèrement, mais peux on réellement me reprocher d'être moi-même .

Et puis elle ne me connaît même pas! C'est vrai, elle me juge, mais que sait elle réellement de moi. De mes centres d'intérêt ? Mise à part mon amour pour le quidditch, qui est un fait connu de toute la population poudlarienne, elle ne sait rien de ce qu'il se cache derrière mon sourire "arrogant".

Dois-je vraiment changer pour qu'elle m'accepte? Renier ma nature profonde? Mais je voudrais qu'elle m'aime pour ce que je suis, et non pour ce qu'elle désire que je sois.

Je combattrais des mages noirs pour elle, je chercherais des reliques. Car je suis un cerf et qu'elle est ma biche.

Les maraudeurs n'en peuvent plus, depuis deux ans que mes lèvres ne font que prononcer son nom. Ils sont à deux doigts de m'interner. Mais ils me soutiennent, ils savent que mon amour est sincère, tout du moins, qu'il l'est devenu.

C'est une fleur, une fleur de flammes aux pétales délicate. La protéger est un devoir, faire en sorte que jamais elle ne perde son éclat.

Puis si elle ne veut pas de moi, je renoncerais. Si elle préfère la compagnie de Servillius à la mienne, j'abandonnerai. Et je l'observerai de loin, dans l'ombre, guettant le moment où elle réclamerait ma présence. Si ainsi elle est heureuse...

Je suis pathétique n'est ce pas ? Moi, un des plus grands poursuiveurs de l'histoire du quidditch, un des plus courageux Gryffondor de l'histoire de Poudlard, je m'agenouille devant une fille. Ah! Je crois même que je creuserais ma propre tombe si elle me le demandait.

Mais après tout , je suis amoureux, et aujourd'hui, alors que le Poudlard express quitte le quai 9 ¾, je jure solennellement que cette année, elle sera mienne. Foie de Potter!

* * *

Voilà! Un avis?

Bizzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxMalunaxX


	2. un sang-pur et une née-moldue

Ici,rien à déclarer,mise à part le fait que TOUT appartient a Rowling et que je ne fait que jouer avec ses perso.

Pour les lecteurs de «Tous les Potter...»je suis désolée pour le retard mais la fic n'est pas abandonné,le chapitre est en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Tu es idiot, tellement idiot.

Tu penses que tout t'est dû, parce que tu es beau, riche et doué au quidditch. Tu te penses invincible.

Mais la vérité c'est que tu es idiot, tellement idiot.

Tu passes te vie à enfreindre les règles, tu n'as aucun respect pour les autres. Tu es méchant, stupide et égoïste.

Merlin! J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à te crier dessus. C'est ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas . Accaparer mes pensées, c'est ton but? Me rendre folle, m'agacer, me pourrir l'existence, tu aimes ça?

Tout ça parce que je refuse de te céder, parce que je ne suis pas une de ces potiches qui gloussent aux moindres de tes actes. Mais je ne suis pas idiote, je sais très bien qu'une fois que tu m'auras mise dans ton lit, tu te désintéresseras de moi. Je ne suis qu'une passade dans ta vie, après tout nous sommes totalement différents tous les deux. Tu ne fais qu'enfreindre le règlement alors que moi je le respecte à la lettre. Tu ne travailles presque pas, alors que j'étudie sans relâche. Tu es populaire et je suis juste...moi. Car tu es un sang pur et je suis une née-moldue. Tout est contre nous.

En plus de cela, tu as gâché la seule amitié à laquelle je comptais vraiment. Tu as harcelé Severus sans relâche, tu l'as ridiculisé sans arrêt, sans aucune raison apparente. Tu as été méchant, mesquin tout ça car une amitié entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor était contre nature. Mais Severus était comme un frère et tu as tout gâché.

Moi, ce que je veux, c'est un sorcier bon, tolérant et sans aucun préjugés. Je veux un prince charmant qui combattrait des mages noirs en mon nom, je veux que le père de mes enfants soit parfait en tout point. Je sais que l'homme parfait n'existe pas, mais est-ce mal d'espérer ?

Penser que tu puisses réellement ressentir quelque chose pour moi? Que tout cela n'est pas qu'un stupide jeu? J'ai du mal à le croire. Bien sûr peut-être que si j'apprenais à te connaitre, je t'apprécierais, peut-être même plus. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu n'affiches pas ce sourire arrogant dès que je m'approche de toi. Que tu sois toi-même.

Honnêtement, je pense que je pourrais céder, après tout tu es beau, intelligent, et tu as même de l'humour. Mais il faudrait que je sois sûre que tu ne te fiche pas de moi, et que tu m'aimes vraiment.

Aujourd'hui, nous quittons Poudlard pour toujours, je suis dans le Poudlard express la tête posée sur ton torse, et je suis bien. Mieux, je suis amoureuse. J'ai cédé finalement, il a juste fallu que j'apprenne à te connaître.

* * *

C'est tout merci d'avoir lut.

Bizzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxMalunaxX


End file.
